


Something New

by hugharekillianmelou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Parvati sees Hermione in a new light during the Yule Ball
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Parvati Patil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Something New

Parvati had been giddy for this moment for the past few days. She was going with Harry Potter! They were going to dance in front of the whole school and all the attention would be on her! Lavender giggled as she stepped out beside her, giving a little spin, her purple dress a nice contrast to her pale skin. 

She stepped down to steps to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley waiting for her. 

“Hello boys. You look dashing, Harry” 

He mumbled out a quiet thank you before holding out his arm, which she took.

“Padma will meet you at the entrance, Ron” she addressed him, glad she had been the one Harry had asked, for the poor Weasley boy was in some stuffy robes from the 17th century most likely, the lace frayed at the ends as if it had been hastily cut off.

The three walked down to the great Hall, McGonnagal stopping them before Harry and Parvati entered. 

“Mr. Weasley, you may go, but Harry, you and Miss Patil must stay behind, for you are to lead everyone in a dance.”

Harry nearly choked beside her, “a dance?” 

She looked over at her sister, who was giving her a glare as she was led inside by Ron, who didn’t seem all too thrilled.

A rush of excitement filled her chest as she looked back towards harry, although his attention was directed elsewhere. Her smile dropped slightly as she saw where he was looking before a noise sounded behind her. She looked to see a peek of periwinkle peer over the corner, before the person stepped out. 

All of the air seemed to vanish as a gorgeous girl started to descend the steps, her delicate hands holding up her gown and nervous smile on her face.

“She’s beautiful” she breathed, her eyes not leaving the beauty. Harry answered something alike to “Yeah, she is” but everything was muffled. 

Something bloomed in her chest, a warmth that spread to her fingers, face, and toes, it was absolutely intoxicating. As the girl drew closer, she realized who it was. Hermione Granger.

Her dark, voluminous mane was pulled back into a tight bun, the wisps of hair that fell from it framed her face beautifully. Snarky, chapped lips were coated in a sheen of red, and big, brown eyes now framed with soft, black liner. She smiled at Parvati and she felt her heart do a flip, her eyes following her as she walked up to Victor Krum and took his arm, giggling as he stood in awe of her. 

The girl giggled and waved at Harry and Parvati as they walked to the line.

“Potter! Patil! Will you please make your way to the line?!” McGonagall scolded, bringing the two out of their stupor and rushing to stand in back of Cedric and Cho, Harry seeming to lose his concentration again. 

As they got to the dance floor, Parvati spared one more look at the Granger girl, before turning to Harry.

“Put your hand on my waist” she whispered, as the music began.

“What-“ 

“On my-oh bugger” she grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist before hastily taking the other one, and starting to move.

“Just follow my lead” she plastered a smile on her face as the couples began to dance. 

It wasn’t a pleasant dance to say the least. She had her toes trampled, head knocked, nose hit, and more than once, Harry’s lack of attention caused him to crash into her. 

The dance ended with her frowning at her partner, before leaving the dance floor to join a giggling Lavender Brown.

“Shut up.” 

“At least you didn’t have to go with ginger gables over there” Padma scowled at Ron, who had vacated to the food tables and was filling his plate generously with food. 

Parvati sighed before looking to the dance floor, catching sight of Hermione again, a small smirk sliding across her face. 

The girl was radiant as she grinned up at the larger Bulgarian, giggling as he kissed her hands.

-

The four sat, Padma looking miserable as Ron and Harry wore matching scowls. Ron was glaring at Viktor Krum as he and Hermione danced giddily to the weird sisters.

Padma was asked by a handsome looking Dermstrang and she was all too happy to leave.

Hermione and Viktor walked off, giggling before Viktor went to get them drinks.

“Hot isn’t it?” Hermione sat in Padma’s vacated seat before turning to Ron, who had his face screwed up in something between amazement and anger. 

“Viktor’s gone to get us drinks, care to join?” 

Parvati sat up in her chair, and looked over the two boys before nodding. 

Ron mumbled a few jabs at the girl before she had run off, upset. Parvati followed her to the drinks.

“He’s a right git” Hermione turned to her and gave her a watery smile. 

“He is” she wiped her tears with her finger and chuckled slightly. 

“I reckon he’s just jealous. I mean, you look stunning tonight” the curly haired girl’s smile grew as she looked down bashfully.

“And you’ve gotten a cute date.” Parvati added, handing the other girl a napkin. 

Hermione took it gingerly before dabbing at her eyes. 

“Thank you. It really is a lovely night, isn’t it?” 

“It is”

“You’re welcome to join Viktor and I if Harry and Ron aren’t much company for you.”

“You know what? That sounds wonderful, I’d love to” 

“Brilliant” Hermione took her hand and pulled her along to look for Viktor.

Parvati could feel her cheeks heating up as Hermione’s hand wrapped around hers. 

-

Parvati was giggling with Padma and Lavender as Seamus and Dean twirled each other round the dance floor as it started to thin. When she heard yelling in the hallway.

“One moment.” 

She came upon a crying Hermione, throwing off her shoes, and pulling out her bun. 

“Hermione?”

The girl sniffled and hastily wiped at her eyes, eyeliner smudged over her face. 

Parvati held up a napkin, “may I?”

“I-“ Hermione almost looked hesitant, before a sob ripped through her chest, and she pulled her knees closer. 

Parvati sat next to her, and placed the napkin on her knees, hermione took it and blew her nose. 

“T-thanks”

“Do you want to go back to the dorms? Maybe stop by the kitchens to get some hot cocoa?”

“I-“ hermione sniffled, “That actually sounds really good, actually”

“Give me a moment, and I’ll be back, ok?”

“Alright” 

Parvati ran back to Padma’s and Lavender’s table.

“I’m gonna retire”

“Need company?”

“I think I’m alright, you two have fun!”

“Night!”

“Night!”

Parvati came back out to see Hermione standing up, sliding her shoes back on. She still had mascara running down her face. 

“You’ve still got mascara-“ Parvati made a vague motion over her face. 

“Oh”

“Let me. My mum always said, one always feels better after another wipes their face. Although that might have just been to convince me to let her clean my face as a child” 

Hermione let out a small laugh, “Alright”

Parvati held her chin in one hand and gently wiped the makeup off with a warm, wet napkin, Hermione seeming to relax at her touch. 

“There” Parvati let go, “all clean” 

“Thank you”

“Shall we head for cocoa, or pjs first?”

“Cocoa. I’m sure once I get into other clothes I won’t want to leave” 

“Let’s head off, then” Parvati held her hand out and Hermione gingerly took it, her hold gentler than before. 

As they walked into the kitchens, Hermione’s smile dropped a bit.

“Herminny!” Dobby greeted, hobbling over to them, “Miss Patil! What would you misses like?!” 

“Two hot cocoas, please-“

“We can make them, just point us to-“

“Nonsense!” Dobby had already summoned two mugs for them. The girls gave him warm smiles before they left. And if Hermione left without her shoes, Parvati didn’t mention it. 

They set their mugs on their night stands before getting into their night clothes.

“Nice night, for the most part”

“For the most part”

“Your dress was lovely. The color suits you” Parvati pulled on her sweater over her nightshirt. 

“Thank you. You looked nice as well” Parvati felt her cheeks heat up again, her palms become clammy, and her heart pound in her chest. 

“Really?”

“Of course, but you always look nice” 

Parvati felt butterflies flurry in her stomach, Hermione’s voice fading as her heartbeat sounded louder in her ears.

“You’re too kind.” 

Parvati excused herself to the bathroom and washed her face, looking into the mirror. Her cheeks had a reddish tint to them, especially after she wiped her foundation away. 

Hermione came in, and the two made eye contact in the mirror.

“Mind if I wash my face?”

“Go ahead.”

Parvati felt her eyes straying to the other girl as she slowly wiped her eye makeup away. Why hadn’t she noticed Hermione much before? She might’ve been a little pretentious, but she was smart, and kind to most, and really, really very pretty. 

“Parvati? You alright?”

She’d been staring. 

“Oh, I’m just fine...could you braid my hair? Lav usually does it but, she’s not here yet-“

“Sure, actually, I was wondering if you could do the same-“

“You sure?”

“Yeah”

-

Hermione had done an ok job at braiding her hair. It wasn’t perfect and had some pieces sticking out, but Parvati loved it. 

She felt her hands tremble as she parted Hermione’s hair, splitting the section into three parts. 

“I haven’t had anyone braid my hair in ages” hermione muttered, as Parvati gently folded the sections over each other. 

“Really?”

“Yes, always said my hair was too thick”

“I think it’s lovely” 

“You do?”

“It has such volume! And so curly! It’s gorgeous”

“You think so?”

“I do?” 

Parvati moved to the other side after tying up the first. 

“I really do appreciate you staying with me tonight, Parvati” 

Parvati smiled softly, hands stilling only for a moment. 

“I’m glad your night wasn’t fully ruined.”

She finished up the braid and patted Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Alright, finished.”

They both rushed to the mirror to look, and burst into giggles. Both braiding jobs had turned out horrendous. They ended up pulling them out, laughing harder at how their hair stuck out in various directions. 

Hermione suddenly pulled Parvati into a hug, her hair getting into her mouth. Parvati was worried the other girl would feel her heart pounding like a drum, but if she did, she didn’t mention it. 

“Thank you.” 

-

“Why haven’t we hung out more?” Parvati asked, settling into her bed next to Hermione’s. 

“I figured no one would like me.”

“We should definitely hang about again.”

“You’d want to?” Hermione’s face lit up. 

“I’d love to”


End file.
